


I'm an angel.

by Homeistheimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homeistheimpala/pseuds/Homeistheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by Za: write me a short fic when Dean is worried about Cas sitting by the lake and telling him not to worry, being cold is normal for a human and Cas breaks even more so Dean hugs him and rubs his back to keep him warm</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm an angel.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zuza](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Zuza).



_I’m an angel._  
Castiel usually wasn’t one for denial. Because no matter the amount of evidence that said otherwise, he could feel it, buzzing inside him. It wasn’t a good feeling. It was like something was caging it in and it felt a lot like his heart would stop any minute.  
He expected Purgatory to be more dead. After all, it was the hunting ground of his Father’s abominations. And yet, Purgatory was-  
He wasn’t sure what Purgatory was. All he knew that everything inside him was screaming that this was not where he belonged. Unlike Hell, there were no orders for him to obey and he was just there, useless and so terrifyingly human. And cold. So cold.  
Castiel could sense Dean. He could sense Dean looking at him crouched by the later, rubbing his hands together. He didn’t look up. Even when Dean approached him. Somehow, Castiel thought this was more comfortable for Dean. Not because Dean liked it or anything. But because Dean knew what to do. It was straight forward for him.  
Cas? Cas was too busy discovering his frail humanity.  
“Cas.” Castiel did not look up. He couldn’t. After everything he’d done, he did not deserve to be looked after by Dean Winchester. He didn’t deserve the soft concern or the comforting hand that was placed on his shoulder.  
“Cas, look at me.”  
“I am human, Dean. I am of no use to you.” Castiel said softly, looking at his hand. Dean sighed.  
“Not this again. Cas, I told you, you’re not useless. You’re good at hand to hand combat and you know about these creatures. That counts as useful in my book.”  
Castiel kept staring at his hands, not replying as usual. He didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t used to this, being so dependant on someone. Feeling so… Graceless. Suddenly, the temperature around them dropped and Castiel instinctively pulled his coat closer and rubbed his hands together. He was also not used to the cold. The bitter cold, making him numb and slow.  
“Cas.”   
Castiel continued rubbing his hands together, faster. He couldn’t look at Dean, he couldn’t.  
“Cas.”  
Castiel closed his eyes. Why didn’t Dean understand? Why couldn’t De-  
His eyes flew open as relatively warmer hands covered his own. He saw Dean’s hand upon his own, Dean looking intently at him.   
“That is calming.” Castiel states after a moment.  
“You looked like you were about to panic. Physical contact helped Sammy when he was younger.”  
Castiel swallowed and met Dean’s gaze. Dean looked back at him evenly. Cas isn’t entirely sure what made him say what he said next.  
“I’m human.” He heard his voice, a broken sound.  
Dean gave him a crocked smile.  
“Well, we aren’t that bad, we invented pie.”  
Castiel wasn’t sure what he was feeling. And he was too exhausted to explore it. Perhaps Dean felt the same because when Cas leans in, Dean put one arm around him, fixed his jacket collar and hugged him. It was awkward but neither seemed to care.


End file.
